deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Weiss VS Mitsuru
Weiss VS Mitsuru is the 110th episode of Death Battle, featuring Weiss Schnee from the RWBY series and Mitsuru Kirijo from the Persona series in a battle between ice-cold summoners. Weiss was voiced by Kara Eberle and Mitsuru was voiced by Corey Pettit. Description RWBY's Ice Queen goes head to head with Persona's heiress of the Kirijo Group in a chilling battle to the death! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: (singing) They're as cold as ice~ They're willing to sacrifice~ Wiz: Today, we're pitting together two queens of ice, born into powerful, if troubled, families. Boomstick: Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and member of the huntress team RWBY. Wiz: And Mitsuru Kirijo, heiress to the Kirijo Group and member of the Persona-wielding SEES. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Weiss Schnee (*Cues: Qrow vs. Winter - RWBY: Volume 3*) Wiz: The world of Remnant is known for many things. The vicious creatures called Grimm, the Hunters and Huntresses committed to fighting them, and the Schnee Family. Boomstick: Yeah, they're kinda like royalty, and their princess is Weiss Schnee. As the heiress to the Family Company, she grew up in a pretty cold home. Pun intended. Wiz: The Schnee Family expected a lot from Weiss. It was considered essential that she live up to their highly influential name. Boomstick: Too bad for them, she had her own plans! Wiz: Rejecting her father's wishes to remain at home, Weiss left to attend Beacon Academy and train to become a huntress, literally putting the W in Team RWBY. Within just a year, Weiss established her own name by herself, saving the kingdom on more than one occasion, and doing so with her trusty blade, Myrtenaster. Boomstick: And that's my cue! Merc-nasty here is a multi-action rapier with a 3-foot long blade. But guess what? It's also a gun! Instead of a plain-old cross guard, it's got a six slot revolver-style chamber that Weiss fills with bullets colored like the rainbow. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: Well, they're not exactly bullets. They are vials of Dust, which she can fire to enhance her weapon and skills. Ironically, the Schnee Dust Company is by far, one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust. Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait. They sell dust? I got a ton of that sh*t coverin’ in the bookshelf in my trailer. I can sell it and finally have enough money to buy... a second bookshelf! Dust farm, here I come! Wiz: No, not that kind of dust. In the World of Remnant, Dust is an energy source often used to fuel vehicles, androids and weapons. Wait, you have books? Boomstick: When did I say anything about books? Wiz: Well, long story short, there are four types of Dust: Air, Lightning, Fire and Water. Boomstick: And Weiss likes to mix water and air together for her favorite: Ice Dust. Yang: And that is why they call you the "Ice Queen". Wiz: She can also attack with fire, launch a windstorm, block attacks with barriers and many, many other techniques. Needless to say, Myrtenaster is a surprisingly versatile weapon. Boomstick: She also uses Dust to boost her Semblance, which is basically her X-Men superpower. Weiss got her's from her family line and can do bunch of stuff with it. Wiz: She can make Glyphs on surfaces or in the air, each with a different color denoting its ability. Black Glyphs hold things in place, while white ones propel things foward. Also, by infusing Glyphs with Dust, she can manipulate their effects. For example, a touch of lightning Dust lets her dilate time, dramatically increasing her speed. Boomstick: Or even better, she can use the Glyphs to summon monsters to aid her in battle. Beastmaster style! Like this crazy boar, a giant killer wasp and the Arma Gigas. Wiz: Which literally translates to "Giant Armor" in Latin. So... fitting. Boomstick: Damn, just imagine how great her family could be if they all didn't hate each other. Unlimited Dust, giant bodyguards you can summon anytime, and they'd never be stuck with warm beer. Wiz: Unfortunately the Schnee family does suffer from some rocky relationships. With the exception of Weiss and her older sister: Winter. Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait, go back! Is her dad Colonel Sanders?! Wiz: I guess there's a certain resemblance. Boomstick: KFC.... KFSchnee!? No wonder they're so rich! (Boomstick pulls out a chicken drumstick and starts eating) Wiz: Where did you get that chicken? Boomstick: What? You don't carry pocket chicken? Wiz: So back on topic, Weiss has a very powerful and versatile ability and like most Semblances, it's powered by her Aura. Popup: She can summons creatures she has previously slain in battle. Specifically those which hold particular importance to her personal growth. while her sister can summon multiples of a single creature, Weiss hasnt shown this capability yet. Boomstick: Which is like an invisible shield around her body. She's basically unkillable while its up. Wiz: Though the Aura itself isn't indestructible. It can be depleted after taking a lot of damage and needs time to restore itself. Without it, she cannot use her Semblance and she's much more vulnerable. Boomstick: But that Aura is pretty freakin' tough. It was just enough to take a full on hit from a geiser of lava. Wiz: Lava can reach temperatures of 1.200 degrees celsius, enough to melt iron. And during a food fight of all things, she was thrown into a pillar so hard, it was obliterated. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, I've been in a few food fights in my time and... that shit gets intense. And that one's tame by comparison. Wiz: But greatest of all: With a combination of Ice and her Aura, she survived riding a top of a speeding train crashing through concrete. By measuring the diameter of the resulting hole and applying the values of fragmentation, this means Weiss survived an impact equal to over 7 tons of TNT. Boomstick: But it's not just Weiss that's tough. Her Glyphs are strong enough to catapult the Arma Gigas. And with her ice powers, she’s knocked around a giant mech built for fighting Godzilla-sized Grimm. Wiz: Compared to the height of her teammate nearby, it appears she created over 2,000 metric tons of ice. Obviously that much ice doesn't fit into two vials of Dust. She's likely using the ocean as a base to insert fusion energy and vaporization energy on the nitrogen in the air; thereby freezing it like so. At most, this would require over 900 billions joules of energy, equivalent to detonating around 230 tons of TNT. Boomstick: Wow, no wonder she can push that big old robot around. Plus, Weiss can also move super quick, dodging missiles and even hitting bullets out of the air. Wiz: And with Time Dilation, she can stay nearly untouchable while taking out her opponents in the blink of an eye. Boomstick: Like that old saying: "Float like an innertube on a lazy river and sting like your pee in the morning". Wiz: Please go to a doctor. Throughout her journey, Weiss has overcome all sorts of dangers. But her most difficult task may have been the moment her father cut her out of the family, leaving her financially broke and dismissed from her birthright. Boomstick: Aw, boo hoo, no more allowance. Still, she powered through and made a name for herself as a huntress. With the RWBY team at her back, I think she's found the family she truly belongs to. (*Cues: Rising - RWBY: Volume 6) Weiss: I’m more than a name. Mitsuru Kirijo Wiz: In the early 2000s, you'd be hard-pressed to find someone in Japan who didn't know of the Kirijo Group, a global conglomerate involved in nearly every aspect of daily life. And the heiress to this impressive company was a young girl named Mitsuru Kirijo. Boomstick: But unknown to her, the family company was into some pretty sketchy stuff. Her grandpa started experimenting with some sort of mental world called the Mind Place. Wiz: Or more officially, the Collective Unconscience, a realm connected to every living being's sub-conscious mind. And within the Collective Unconscience dwells Shadows, fragments of human psyche which often appear as malicious monsters. Boomstick: They're basically demons. Wiz: Kind of. However, there is another sort more directly integrated with the minds of individual people, effectively becoming their Shadow Selves. Boomstick: So, some of them are demons who want to kill you, and some of them are demons that are part of your brain? Wiz: Eh, close enough. Boomstick: Well, Gramps tried to get the Shadows himself, but as anyone who tries to summon demons will tell ya, don't... don't do that. Trust me. It never works out. And when it does... it doesn't. Wiz: Chaos Incarnate erupted. The resulting explosion from his experiment released the Shadows into reality to prey on an unsuspecting populous. And unveiled the Tartarus, a citadel between worlds. The Earth was drastically changed with a new Dark Hour, an extra hour of time occurring at midnight. Boomstick: Most folks didn't notice, though. The world basically freezes in time during the Dark Hour, including people. So nobody's gotta pick up a new 25-hour clock, cuz’ when the hour runs up, everything continues like nothing happened. It's like getting an extra hour of secret sleep. Wiz: But some people are able to operate during this hour, including Mitsuru, which she decided to take full advantage of. Boomstick: Yeah, she felt pretty guilty about her family basically ruining everything and sending hundreds of murder-monsters into the world. So, she swore to fix her grandpappy's mess! Wiz: And while she's certainly skilled with a rapier thanks to her time in Fencing Club, a single sword would never be enough to combat the hordes of Shadows. Luckily, her first experience with the Dark Hour helped her out in this regard. Boomstick: That's one way to put it, she and her dad were almost murdered by spooooky Shadows....! Wiz: But this event also led to an awakening. With the threat of death itself near seconds away, Mitsuru dug deep within and found a new weapon, her Shadow Self. Boomstick: And that's how she became a Person user. Wiz: "Persona" user. Boomstick: Yeah, that's what I said. Wiz: Thanks to this fateful night, Mitsuru can summon a manifestation of her personality known as a Persona. This was Penthesilea, who would eventually evolve into her ultimate form, Artemisia. Boomstick: Artie is the best non-imaginary friend you could ask for. She's got all sorts of powerful ice spells, she can heal Mitsuru's wounds, she can drain someone's energy and add it to Mitsuru's own, and she can blow people up with Mega-dil-uh-um... it's a big purple kaboom that ignores Special Defenses. Anyway, and to top it all off, she's got a kinky ice whip. (A whip sound effect is heard.) Wiz: While Artemisia cannot be really killed, she does have her limits. When a Persona is overtaxed or takes too much damage, it becomes broken and unusable for a short time. Boomstick: And since Artemisia is technically part of Mitsuru's mind, when the Persona gets hurt, so does she. Wiz: But this connection also grants Mitsuru her own set of special powers. She's physically superior to most others. She can also sense the locations of people and layouts of buildings through analytical clairvoyance. (Cut to Wiz and Boomstick.) Wiz: She's also immune to ice and the cold, so I'm not really sure why she needs that giant fur coat. Boomstick: Everyone needs a good fur coat, Wiz. C'mon. Wiz: I guess. It is a pretty nice coat. Anyway, Mitsuru wasn't going into battle alone, she gathered a team of Persona users to form the Specialized Extracuriccur Execution Squad or SEES, which is much easier to say. The team set out to explore Tartarus, combat the shadows, and put an end to the Dark Hour, while also scoring some extra credit because it was technically an after-school club. Boomstick: Japanese schools are way more hardcore than ours. Wiz: And with a team at her back, Mitsuru needed a tool to reliably summon Personas with. And so came the Evoker. Which might be a little disturbing to some people. So... Fair warning. Boomstick: Yeah looks just like a gun and that's kind of the point. The idea is to use the gun to create an extremely dramatic experience similar to how Mitsuru first evoked her own Persona. Wiz: Specifically this is accomplish by aiming the thing at your face and pulling the trigger. Boomstick: Yeah that's definitely not how guns are supposed to work. Wiz: Questionable concepts aside, Mitsuru and her Persona are an absolute terror on the battlefield. Boomstick: OH GOD! Did... Did she just cut that thing's dick!? ''' Wiz: Yes she did Boomstick. And it was a goddamn canon. '''Boomstick: Oh, the horrible but also cannon dick. Wiz: Mitsuru is quick enough to dodge gunfire, heck another Persona user it's even fast enough to outrun a bullet fired by a Magnum. Boomstick: Those usually have a muscle velocity over 360 meters per second. Wiz: And Personas can move even faster. Naoto's could react to and catch an arrow in milliseconds, and Mitsuru has defeated her in battle. Boomstick: But how about that time Mitsuru and her whole team survived an explosion that totally wreck this whole bridge. Now in my humble opinion usin' my very own handcrafted munitions measurement chart, I say this blast falls somewhere in the range of "Oh Shit we're Dead". ''' Wiz: Interesting but let's use some real science now. '''Boomstick: THIS IS REAL SCIENCE. I tested explosions and they're real effects on real people just like you would. I'm a real scientist now. Wiz: But that's... Wait real people? Boomstick... Where are the interns? Boomstick: Huh I... Hey look I got you "that" coat that you wanted. ' Wiz: Oh thank you. It's so soft. '''Boomstick: (whispering) So are the interns. But hey uh Wiz there's one more math thing you gotta do. By workin' with another Persona user Yukari, Mitsuru helped freezed up this giant creepy puppet monster. ' Wiz: While again taking nitrogen into a count as in comprises 70% of air's makeup, we can apply it's required fusion energy and vaporization energy to find this feat would need an energy output equal to 60 kilotons of TNT. Though, this can't all be attributed to Mitsuru as she did have help. '''Boomstick: That still hell a lot of ice. Mitsuru and Artemisia sure make a powerful pair. Wiz: And even after sucessfully ending the dark hour and redeeming her family name, Mitsuru continued battling for people everywhere. One Shadow at a time. Mitsuru: This appears to be just the beginning. Death Battle (*Cues: Winter Sonata - Therewolf Media*) The distinctive clashing of duelling blades echo intensely throughout the vast halls and the combatants step into the picture; Weiss Schnee with Myrtenaster defending against Mitsuru Kirijo on the attack with her own rapier. The young huntress somersaults away from a slash attack. Once she gained some distance, she charges in with a thrust. But was parried and ducked, as Mitsuru continues her assault with strikes and thrusts that didn't strike their target. Weiss jumps back from another strike via a glyph beneath her and from there, the older heiress began to comment her opponent. Mitsuru: Such good form. You fight with a sense of ease. Weiss: Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere. The young Schnee conjures a set of glyphs at her feet and used them to propel herself at Mitsuru with another deadly thrust. The SEES founder was knocked off-balance but quickly parries Myrtenaster. During the tense swordplay, Mitsuru spots a brief opening but was instead met by Weiss' counter by Wind Dust, sending her flying backwards with a rough landing. Weiss then uses Ice Dust to send Ice pillars towards Mitsuru as she raises her hand up as the ice dome breaks before Weiss braces herself from the debris before looking at Mitsuru who smiles as she was unharmed due to her immunity to ice attacks. Mitsuru: Fighting me with ice? Ironic, and a waste of time. Artemisia! As on command, Artemisia was summoned by her master's side as she swings her whip two times which Weiss blocks them as she summons 4 icicle spears to attack the heiress of the Kirijo Group, but was blocked by Mitsuru's Persona as she struck the Ice Queen three times as the Executioner Queen charged at her only to be blasted with Ice Dust. As Artemisia is behind her, she switches to Fire Dust and blasts the Persona with a slash leaving damage to Mitsuru. The leader of the Shadow Operatives then surrounds Weiss with her ice spears as Weiss dodges by summoning an ice pillar and a Queen Lancer to grab her. Weiss: Can't touch me, Ice Queen! Huh, so that's what it's like. Both warriors' aides collide in mid-air while Weiss launches forward down towards her target, who successfully blocked and toss her right back. However, a glyph saved her and using more glyphs like springboards, the young Schnee family member strikes her foe with blinding speed attacks sending her upwards and unable to fight back. The assault climaxes with another bad landing for Mitsuru via slamming from a high drop. Her Persona by contrast, stands its ground as the Queen Lancer rushes in to spear its stinger home. But Artemisia was too quick and caught the stinger with no trouble. The giant bug was flung to the floor and finished off with a crack of the whip. Weiss' attention was focused on that battle and that was all Mitsuru needed, to deliver a vicious kick to her head, almost knocking her down. Now ready to move in for the kill, the Executioner Queen leaps into the air and dives down aiming her rapier. A black glyph suddenly halts her attack and traps both sword and user, much to her shock. Weiss takes advantage of this and reintroduces her adversary to the cold, hard floor yet again. Now brimming with revived confidence, the Ice Queen of Remnant decides to bring out her own "big guns". With a yell, she slams her blade down and rising up from the floor, her own summon appears; Arma Gigas, the living suit or armor. It swings its gigantic sword, ready to battle alongside its master. Both teams of summons and heiresses charge at each other. Weiss leaps high above ice spires erupting from below while her partner forces back the Persona with a slash. Both women continue their swordplay while Arma Gigas is focused on Artemisia. Mitsuru strikes upwards, getting the better of her opponent, before kicking her away for a second. Artemesia also gained the upper hand by coiling its whip around the living armor's leg and hauling it onto its back. With the larger threat down, the masked Persona fires a series of icicles directly at Weiss' back. She spots them coming and flinches. But a giant shadow towers over her and takes the damage. The young woman looks up and sees her loyal friend and bodyguard shielding her from the fatal assault. To her horror, Arma Gigas vanishes into mist. Mitsuru takes this time to speak. Mitsuru: As annoying as this was, I have to admit, you fought valiantly. But now you'll fall by my own hand! Weiss defiantly speaks back, refusing to accept defeat. Weiss: I can do this on my own. Mitsuru: Artemisia! No mercy! As Mitsuru charges at Weiss, Artemisia began to start charging up Megidolaon whereas Weiss uses Time Dilation to quickly get up to Mitsuru in a attempt to stab her but Artemisia unleashes Megidolaon which envelops both heiresses in the explosion. In the aftermath, both Weiss and Mitsuru were seen laying on their fronts as Weiss slowly gets up but her Aura was broken as she looks at Mitsuru as she got up as well. Weiss: How... Weiss then holds her shoulder in pain due to her Aura being shattered before looking at Mitsuru. Weiss: How strong are you? Weiss then pants as she notices the SEES' leader pull out her Evoker as she holds it to the side of her head before looking at and responding to Weiss' question. Mitsuru: Strong enough. Mitsuru uses the Evoker and shoots herself in the head, making Artemisia appear again behind her as her wounds get healed with Diarahan. Weiss is shocked and tries to run up to Mitsuru for an attack, but Artemisia uses her whip to send Weiss into the air and freezes her solid before sending her down to Mitsuru, who stabs Weiss, shattering the ice and killing her as she screams in pain. Weiss's body is not seen, but small grey particles and flecks of ice fall to the ground and dissipate as Myrtenaster lands on the ground and breaks in half while Artemisia disappears as Mitsuru walks away. KO! Results Boomstick: Well Wiz glad we got these coats 'cause that was... cool. Wiz: Weiss was incredibly skilled, her versatility certainly proved a challenge for Mitsuru. And she held a decent advantage in speed thanks to time dilation. Though to be fair Mitsuru's Analytical Clairvoyance meant to what been pretty difficult for Weiss to get the jump on her. Plus Naoto's Persona had to move around Mach 7 to catch that arrow when it such a short amount of time. So Artemisia must be capable of similar speeds. Boomstick: Yeah but slowin' down time seems like an instant win move doesn't it? Wiz: In some ways, yes but we look for who can win the most matches overall. Not just a couple of times out of a thousand possibilities thanks to one good move. Boomstick: Yeah even though Weiss had plenty of attack options. Mitsuru's defenses were just too strong. Like how she completely canceled Weiss' ice attack. Wiz: This presented a unique problem for Weiss, who was always been fairly reliant to ice techniques. She was forced to use Dust when she has less experience with. Boomstick: Plus Weiss and her summons have never dealt damage anywhere close to that "Oh Shit we're Dead" explosion that Mitsuru survived. By taking the diameter of the blast here and comparing to real life nukes. Then considering how far Mitsuru was from the center of it. She took a hit worth over 21 tons of TNT. Definitely higher than Weiss 7 ton train feat. Wiz: Frankly Mitsuru survivability and power output outclass Weiss. Even if we cut her major Ice feat in half since she was aided by Yukari. Mitsuru's still outputted hundred thirty more energy than Weiss when she attacked that mech. Boomstick: But numbers aren't everything right? ''' Wiz: Sure there's always a new way to look at things. For instance, Weiss' arsenal was limited by her Aura and Dust supply. While Mitsuru had no such constraint on her own powers. '''Boomstick: It takes a long time to restore Aura and remember when a Persona gets broken, it can just come back a few seconds later. Wiz: Which was extremely useful as Artemisia could heal Mitsuru at anytime. Undoing whatever progress Weiss had made. Boomstick: Oh man, what an ice cold move. (Camera zooms out to show Wiz & Boomstick now sporting white fur coats, similar to Mitsuru's own) Wiz: While Weiss' speed and versatility put up a good fight. Mitsuru's greater defense, raw power and more reliable arsenal put too much for the huntress. Boomstick: She had snow chance. Wiz: The winner is Mitsuru Kirijo. Original Track The song used for this fight is Winter Sonata composed by Therewolf Media. The image used has Weiss's and Mitsuru's swords clashing downward with a cluster of ice crystals behind them. On either side are patches of white mist or fog. The first part of the song's title could reference how both fighters are known as "Ice Queens" which is most prominently seen in the winter season. The "Sonata" half of the name adds a fancy air to it, which is fitting given their status as heiresses to their respective companies. Trivia * The connections between Weiss and Mitsuru are that they both wield a rapier, have ice abilities, and the power to summon sword-wielding entities to help them in battle. In addition, they are heiresses to powerful companies and fight dark creatures (Grimm and Shadows respectively). They are also both core members of a team (Team RWBY and SEES, respectively). They are also a part of a royal-like family with their own company. * Since Weiss and Mitsuru both appear in the video game BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle, this is possibly the first BBTAG-themed Death Battle. *This is the second Web Series VS Video Games themed episode, after Yang VS Tifa. ** Coincidentally, both episodes feature a RWBY character. * This is the second Death Battle to feature combatants that mainly use ice-related abilities, after Sub-Zero VS Glacius. * This is the second battle in which it is unclear as to what killed the loser after Mega Man VS Astro Boy. This is because it is unknown as to whether Weiss was killed from being stabbed after running out of Aura and being frozen in ice, or from presumably disintegrating off-screen after the ice shatters, as there is no body seen, but small grey particles fall to the ground and fade away just before Myrtenaster falls to the ground and breaks. *This is the 12th Females themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This would be "fifth" Death Battle in which one of the combatants is voiced by their official voice actor. The first four being Yang VS Tifa, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo (although technically unconfirmed), and Ultron VS Sigma respectively. *This is the first episode since Balrog VS TJ Combo to feature a track from the source material as part of the analysis. **This is likely done because Weiss is from RWBY, which is owned by Rooster Teeth, the same company that owns Death Battle. Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:'Element' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:'Team' themed Death Battles Category:East meets West battles Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles